


Second Chances

by 4Kennedy



Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Complete, F/F, Femslash, Kissing, Making Out, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1428163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/pseuds/4Kennedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the "Let's make out" ficathon on livejournal. The prompt was 'bullet wound'. femslash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Second Chances  
> Fandom: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles  
> Pairing: Cameron/Sarah  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Wordcount: 999  
> Challenge/Prompt: “Let’s make out” ficathon at ivoryandgold on LJ. The prompt ‘bullet wound’ was provided by my dear friend fig-aruna  
> Disclaimer: I unfortunately don’t own them; they belong to FOX television and Warner Brothers  
> Note: Again beta read by the awesome lanalucy. She did a fantastic job! I’m lucky to have her.

It was not the first time Sarah let it happen, but it hadn’t been an abrupt change either. It had been more of a gradual process that she allowed Cameron more and more often to take care of her battle wounds.

Cameron was currently dabbing a cotton ball around a circular, dark red hole just below Sarah’s right collarbone. Her focus was completely on the task at hand, so she was oblivious to Sarah’s features, which were contorted in pain. 

“You caught a bullet for me,” Cameron stated, and tilted her head slightly to the right, her eyes still fixated on the wound on Sarah’s chest. “Why?” 

Sarah shrugged it off. “Stupidity. Temporary insanity.” She shifted uncomfortably on the kitchen table where Cameron had laid her. Luckily it was a through-and-through. In the end it would be just another scar for her. “I guess I forgot for a second that you are a machine.”

“Cybernetic organism,” Cameron corrected automatically, putting some antibiotic ointment on a fresh cotton ball and pressing it against the wound. It made Sarah hiss and Cameron immediately reduced the pressure. 

“Whatever.” It was the last topic Sarah wanted to discuss with the terminator; she didn’t even want to think about why she had jumped in the line of fire to save Cameron from a bullet. “Just forget it.”

When Cameron opened her mouth for a reply, Sarah quickly pressed her forefinger against her lips. “Don’t. Spare me the details about memory cells, databanks, processors and stuff like that.” She watched Cameron put the dressing over her wound. When she looked back up at the terminator her finger was still on Cameron’s lips. Sarah giggled.

“The anesthetic I gave you was just a mild one, it will soon wear off completely,” Cameron explained as if she felt the need to justify Sarah’s atypical behavior. Giggling wasn’t something Sarah Connor would do.

“Okay.” Sarah nodded and started to trace Cameron’s lips with her fingertips. Her head was swimming a bit from the blood loss and the anesthetic, it was a funny feeling. It was like being in a dream, a warm and fuzzy dream that surrounded her like a cloud. It was a nice change from the cold, hard world she usually lived in. It made Sarah yearn to dive deeper into the dream.

“Sarah?” Cameron looked down at her with a quizzical expression, her brows drawn together. 

“I wonder…?” Sarah started but never finished that sentence. She watched the scene unfold in front of her as if she were outside her body, watched as she placed her hand on the back of Cameron’s neck and pulled the terminator down toward her until their lips met. 

The kiss was slow and very tentative. Sarah brushed her lips against Cameron’s, feeling the terminator slightly part them, but nothing more. As this didn’t change after several moments Sarah pulled back and laid down on the kitchen table again, a little bit frustrated, she had to admit. “Sorry,” she mumbled awkwardly, looking at an undefined point in the room to avoid eye contact. “Fuck.”

Cameron was perfectly still for a couple of seconds, processing the recent and unexpected event. “I want to try this again,” she declared with an affirmative nod. Looking down at Sarah, Cameron’s left hand briefly twitched. This glitch, as John had explained to her, was a conflict between her pre-programmed directives and her emerging self-awareness. It had yet to be determined if he was right or wrong about it.

With a sigh Sarah broke her stare and locked eyes with the terminator. “There’s no second try for a first kiss. You only get to do this once.” Collecting all her willpower she swung her legs over the edge of the table and sat up. She wanted to flee the situation, but regretted her actions immediately as dizziness washed over her, making her sway somewhat. “Whoa. That’s not good.”

Without hesitation Cameron took hold of Sarah’s shoulders, steadying her and pulling her up. “Sometimes, second chances work out even better than the first because you learn from your mistakes.” And with that statement Cameron gently pushed against Sarah’s shoulders so that she had to lie back down, the terminator following her. 

“Don’t crush me,” Sarah joked, as Cameron climbed on the table and straddled her, the wood creaking under their combined weight. Sarah’s breathing stopped for a moment. Once more she felt enclosed by the warm and blurry dream and something inside her just let go. She dived into the cloud.

Cameron leant down and closed her eyes. Her programming faded into the distance when she pressed her lips against Sarah’s and kissed her like she wanted to convince her of something very important. Their mouths moved together - they found a rhythm and they seemed lost in the moment. Sarah wondered fleetingly if Cameron had done a quick research on famous movie kisses or something like that, because the way she kissed her was unbelievably good. Especially considering that Cameron was a terminator. 

When Sarah parted her lips involuntarily it was just a small surprise to her that Cameron took the hint and deepened the kiss, letting her tongue slide into Sarah’s mouth. Simultaneously Sarah laid her hands on Cameron’s hips, and let them glide slowly upwards, pushing the terminator’s shirt up along the way. 

Their tongues stopped their little dance, but only so that Cameron could start to nibble on her lips, sucking and biting down lightly. In addition her body started to move against Sarah’s, grinding in a tantalizing and promising manner. Sarah’s hands had come to a halt just below Cameron’s breasts, simply enjoying the feeling of bare skin. Artificial skin, but everything inside Sarah screamed and begged her to forget the fact. She dived even deeper into the hazy cloud. Excitement flooded through Sarah’s body and heat rose to her cheeks.

Just then Cameron withdrew from her, ending the kiss and getting off the table. “What do you think about second chances?”

The End


End file.
